Harry Potter and the Lord of Time (vikingshipsinc's version)
by Michael Domson
Summary: Harry Potter is now Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when Voldemort's back, Harry has to fight him. Becuase of his revival with the aid of the eighth and most powerful horcrux, Harry is now dead, so now Hermione has to rely on the Doctor and a girl named Clara to save Hogwarts.


Harry Potter, born to James Potter and Lily Potter, was been called with a warning: "Avoid Voldemort. Always avoid Voldemort. Avoid his Death Eaters. Look at Voldemort, hear Voldemort, even touch Voldemort and you're dead." The last thing the warning said was: "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Ever since his arrival on his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had always been met by Voldemort: first by Quirrel, then by Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then Voldemort himself. The eighth year was the most terrifying year Hogwarts ever had. It all started when Harry and Hermione had run from the Death Eaters. They were running for dear life in the Forbidden Forest, and ran deep in the heart of Hogsmeade. "Hermione, run! The Death Eaters are after us!" yelled Harry as they plunged deep through the forest. Behind them was Barty Crouch, Jr., son of the senior Bary Crouch, Bellatrix Lestrange and her two evil sisters, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andromeda, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort. As they headed through, Harry tripped and fell on a root of a tree. "Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione as the Death Eaters came nearer. They hid behind a tall redwood tree, but it was no use. The Death Eaters saw them, and Barty threw his cold hands and wrapped his dark fingers around Hermione's arm. "Got you!" said Barty, and carried Hermione away. Harry, who was attacked by the three sisters, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda, remained unconsious on the cold forest floor.

When Harry woke up from his unconsious sleep, he found out that Hermione was missing. Earlier, the Death Eaters left signs on where Hermione could be. Harry got up, all dusted with dirt and soil all over his glasses and jacket, and took off, running for dear life in the dark forest. He stopped nearby a tree, where a sign from Barty was posted. "Lumos," he whispered, and there it lit up. The sign reads: HERMIONE IS LOCATED WHERE YOU BURIED DOBBY.

"Dobby's grave!"

And he took off again, his shadow silhouetted against the nighttime-light. The trees disappeared, and he was out of the forest, heading for Dobby's grave near the grasslands, past Hogwarts, past the Qudditch fields, descending into a short forest looking everywhere for a sign. He came near a sandy part of the grasslands. There, he stopped. All the Death Eaters were there. And Hermione was placed into the ground well.

"Hermione?"

She didn't say a word.

"NO!"

He ran to Hermione and touched her hand, saying, "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Harry... help me," quoted a weary Hermione.

"Stay!"

Harry looked up; he knew who it was.

"Voldemort. What have you've done?" questioned Harry.

"I didn't do anything. Without your-" Voldemort turned to Hermione and looked back to Harry. "-er, friend here, you're alone. I am not."

Harry saw Voldemort's point. There, in the shadows, were Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Barty all staring at him.

"You can't do this to me. Let Hermione go," commanded Harry.

"That can't be possible," Voldemort quoted.

"JUST LET HERMIONE-"

"_**SHUT UP, OR I'LL KILL THE GIRL**_!" ordered Voldemort.

"Why don't you kill ME, NOT HER!" commanded Harry.

"_**NO! DON'T!**_ HARRY IS MY FRIEND! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM, KILL ME!" begged Hermione, but Voldemort resisted. "Never! I'll kill Harry Potter if - that's - the - last - thing - I'll - ever - do!" shouted Voldemort.

Voldemort was about ready. "ALL RIGHT! AVADA..."

"NO!"

"HARRY!" squealed Hermione.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" shouted Voldemort.

"HARRY, NO!" screamed Hermione, but it was no use. The wand zapped at Harry, threw a luminous green bolt at him, and dropped head first. Hermione ran to him. She whispered, "He save my life, he died for me, and I loved him." At the same time she said that, a tear flowed into her eye. She began crying, shouting, "WHY, HARRY?! WHY SHOULD YOU SPARE MY LIFE?!" She dropped to the ground beside Harry and held his hand covered with sand.

"Hermione... tell Ron... that I loved you," whispered Harry. Those were his last words before he dies. Hermione sat up, with her legs folded to her stomach, dropping her head down and crying.

"Everything okay?" asked Ron.

But no matter what Hermione did, she remained in her position, crying. Then she held Harry's body, rocking him back and forth, and at the same time, she let out a scream of despair.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ron.

"It... wasn't your fault," cried Hermione, and she contiuned to rock Harry back and forth.

Beside Ron's side was Luna, a Hufflepuff student. She held a blanket in her arm. In the same way as she did with Dobby, Luna said as she was lying a blanket, "There. Now we can pretend he's sleeping."

"I want to bury him," whispered Hermione. "Properly."

So they dug up a hole near the Qudditch fields, and Hermione placed the Golden Snitch there. "Here, you will always be remembered," whispered Hermione.


End file.
